Star Wars: Aftermath
by Xenus2187
Summary: After the destruction of Starkiller base, the First Order flees. But now they are more determined to purge the galaxy of the Resistance.


**STAR**

 **WARS** :

Aftermath

His visoon looked blurry. He was feeling faint. And a powerful feeling of defeat and humiliation came over him. Kylo Ren laid on the ground, defeated by Rey. But before she could kill him, the planet's surface had cracked and created a huge space between them. Rey then ran off to tend to her wounded friend, Finn. Ren was left there on the ground. He was certain he was going to die, until he saw his command shuttle fly over head and heard land close by. Then he could hear the sound of stormtroopers approaching.

"This way! Over there!" A familiar voice shouted.

General Hux and a group of stormtroopers approached him. Hux was able to track Ren to this location with a tracker implanted in his belt. The stormtroopers lifted Ren up and carried him to the shuttle. General Hux turned to follow but then heard to loud of humming of a ship. He turned his sight to the tree line and saw the Millennium Falcon hover up from the forest and fly up into the sky, disappearing in the clouds. No doubt the intruders and the prisoner had just escaped.

"General Hux, we must evacuate immediately!" One of the stormtroopers acknowledged him.

Escape. Something that he needed to do as well. Hux turned to rejoin the strormtroopers. The planet continues to crumble all around them. They needed to leave right now. They all boarded the command shuttle and the ship lifted from the grounded, it's wings unfolded as it did so. General Hux looked out one of the windows and watched as their greatest weapon collapsed beneath them. TIE fighters and other shuttles scrambled to get off the planet. As they came out of orbit he caught a glimpse of the resistance forces retreating with the Millennium Falcon following.

 _'Resistance scum! They'll pay dearly for this.'_ General Hux silently thought to himself, as the First Order forces retreated in the opposite direction.

Hux looks back one more time before the base explodes into a new sun to replace the one they absorbed to power the weapon. A raging fury burned inside Hux, one that would probably match the new sun. The general looked to Kylo Ren on the bed.

Ren openen his eyes. Sensing Hux's anger towards him.

"If you have something to say, say it." Ren spoke.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't taken the girl and just captured the droid, resistance would not have been compelled the attack!" Hux growled. "Now the weapon is destroyed and no doubt Leader Snoke will furious."

"They would have attacked anyway! The blame will not fall on me! You were in command, it was your duty to ensure the bases security!"

"That is why you were sent to find the intruders, but you were to caught up in your father to focus on the task at hand!"

General Hux turned his gaze to the chrome stormtrooper, Captain Phasma, who was covered in filth from being thrown into the trash compactor. She was lucky maintenance found her after she fell in, they were clearing the compactor of vermin at the time.

"And you!"

Phasma looked at Hux.

"You allowed that traitor to over power you and forced you to bring down the shields. This falls on you as well!"

"FN-2187 was assisted by Han Solo and a wookie. How do you expect me to handle that sort of situation at gun point. But how did their ship slip pass your security? How is it your forces did not spot the ship entering atmosphere?" Phasma defended herself. Kylo already knew the answer to that.

"The falcon, it can travel at light speed. That is how they got pass the shields." Kylo spoke up.

"Well, no matter how they managed to get pass security, they still managed to destroy the weapon. The blame will surely fall on all of us." Phasma said.

The other two knew she was right. Supreme Leader Snoke was surely gong to berate them for failing to defend the base. Now the resistance will surely get to Skywalker. Kylo and Hux knew that Snoke wanted Ren to complete his training so that he could be prepared when Skywalker and the girl return. Then Hux had an idea.

"The D'quarr planet. That's where the resistance base is. Once we land at Supreme Leader's base, ready a battalion to launch an assualt on the resistance. No doubt they lost many of their forces in the attack. They'll be weak and vulnerable. It's the perfect time to strike!"

"Yes, general! I'll see to it personally that every trooper is ready." Phasma said.

"Good."

Phasma walked to the pilots to make sure they would have a secure trip to the Supreme Leader's base. The command shuttle had a escort of TIE fighters with it. They would radio the other ships to the base. Phasma was just as furious as Kylo and Hux. One of her troopers betrayed them, humiliated her and destroyed their moment of victory. She was sure to get revenge on the traitor.

Hux walked over to Kylo.

"One of the troopers was able to retrieve this as he fled. Seeing your condition, you have a perfect reason to wear this." Hux said, smugly. He firmly placed the mask on the table beside Kylo.

Hux walked over to Phasma's side. The resistance destroy their most powerful weapon and humiliated him. But no doubt Leader Snoke would have a plan to destroy the resistance, since they knew where they were currently based. Hux had full confidence that revenge would be theirs.

Kylo Ren held the mask in his hand. He felt disappointed in himself, and angry too. What would his grandfather, the great Darth Vader, think of him. But Ren knew his grandfather suffered a similar defeat when the rebellion destroyed the first Death Star. But the girl humiliated him, and scared him. The scar would be a reminder of what weakness would lead to. But at least he freed himself of the conflict with his father.

Now there was the business he had to settle with his mother.

General Hux, Captain Phasma, and Kylo Ren were now determined to destroy the resistance and conquer the galaxy. Whether Luke Skywalker would return or not, he would be destroyed. Even if they have to hunt in every corner of the galaxy. Nothing will stand in their way to victory. The republic was gone, the resistance recuperating, the time has now come. The resistance have played their hand, now it was their turn.

The First Order will strike back!


End file.
